


What Would You Say To Someone You Really Liked

by RainbowsInTheNightSky



Category: Ackley Bridge
Genre: Gay, M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowsInTheNightSky/pseuds/RainbowsInTheNightSky
Summary: Writing my own version of the Cory and Riz storyline because I felt a hell of a lot of unresolved sexual tension and felt like writing.





	1. 1

“I’m not gay!” Riz said to Cory in biology, the day after Cory had found out that it was him he was texting, rather than his sister Alya.

“That’s why you gave me your own number instead of your sister’s,” Cory accused.

“I’d never give anyone my sister’s number,” Riz replied, feeling his anger grow.

“Well why didn’t you just say that then?” Cory asked.

“Because,” Riz responded.

“Because you’re gay,” Cory answered.

Riz was shocked into silence and all he could do was shake his head.

“Right, look man,” Cory whispered. “Meet me by the bins tonight after rugby.”

“Why would I do that?” Riz hissed back in response.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Cory replied.

“What am I supposed to tell my dad?” Riz asked.

“Just say you’re bonding with someone from the team,” Cory shrugged.

“Like he’ll believe that,” Riz replied back.

“He’s desperate for us all to integrate though, isn’t he?” Cory said. “He’ll want to believe it.”

“What are you gonna do anyway?” Riz asked.

“You’ll find out,” Cory said with a smirk.

“What if you and all your mates beat me up?” Riz accused.

“Nah,” Cory shook his head. “Make sure you don’t bring mates.”

“So I’ll have no one else to defend me if you do beat me up?” Riz said, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, right.”

“Riz,” Cory said, grabbing Riz’s arm. “Don’t bring your mates.”

“Fine then,” Riz said, brushing off Cory’s arm as the bell rang. He straightened up his blazer and was out of the room without a second glance behind him at Cory’s confused face.

“Fuck,” Cory said to himself. What had he just done?

 

~~~~

 

Riz’s heart wasn’t really in the rugby practice. He didn’t even want to be there anyway, he was only there to avoid getting an actual detention for fighting with Cory. Mr Bell had even made him team captain but he just didn’t care. He was more focused on what Cory wanted from him. And why he seemed so desperate about it.

 Eventually, the practice ended and Riz saw his dad standing on the side-line.

“Oi Riz,” his dad said. “Be home by ten.”

“Yeah, sure,” Riz said impatiently.

“Are you okay son?” his dad asked.

“I’m fine Dad, stop fussing,” Riz replied as he attempted to walk away from his father.

“We should talk soon Riz,” his dad said once more.

“Whatever,” Riz said, tapping his foot. “Can I go now?”

“Make sure you’re home by ten,” his dad shouted after him.

 Riz shook his head as he walked into the school changing rooms. Why did his dad have to be so nosey? And why did he have to work here? It was like Riz could never escape him, never have any time away from him. It was exhausting. All he wanted was some time to himself. Was that too much to ask? And now he was even going to meet Cory. He just knew he was going to get beat up.

 He got changed and walked around to the back of the school, making sure no one saw where he was going. Once he got there, he saw Cory leaning against the wall, smirking to himself. Riz wanted nothing more than to knock that smile off his face and teach him a lesson.

“Took your time,” Cory said as Riz approached.

“Couldn’t get rid of my dad,” Riz replied.

“I saw,” Cory smiled. “Is he quite protective then?”

“I don’t know why I should tell you,” Riz retorted. “What do you even want?”

“Is it too much to ask for a chat?” Cory asked.

“Why would you just want to chat in private?” Riz said. “Are you sure you don’t want to hit me?”

“Tempting as that is, I don’t,” Cory replied.  “I just thought the chat might have been best where no one could hear.”

“What are you saying?” Riz questioned, giving Cory a shove.

“I know you’re gay mate,” Cory replied.

“I’m not gay,” Riz almost shouted.

“You are,” Cory corrected. “It doesn’t matter, but you are.”

“You’re wrong,” Riz said, shaking his head.

“I’m not,” Cory smirked.

“Do you want another fight?” Riz asked, rolling up his blazer sleeves.

“Be my guest,” Cory said, taking off his blazer and lifting up his arms. “Do your worst.”

Riz grabbed Cory’s shirt and shoved him against the wall. To Riz’s shock, Cory didn’t seem to be fighting back. Instead, he simply leant towards Riz and placed a kiss on his lips.

“What the fuck man?” Riz shouted, letting go of Cory and stepping backwards.

“I had to prove my point somehow,” Cory smirked from where he was sat on the floor.

“I’m not gay,” Riz shouted again.

“Be quiet or someone could hear ya,” Cory said seriously. “You wouldn’t want that to happen now would you?”

“Leave me alone,” Riz said, running a hand through his hair.

“You enjoyed it though, didn’t you?” Cory asked, biting his lip slightly.

“Nah,” Riz shook his head.

“Tell that to the thing in your pants,” Cory said with a small smile.

“What?” Riz said in shock, looking down. “There’s nothing there.”

“You thought there could’ve been though,” Cory said. “That’s what matters.”

“Why?” Riz asked, feeling his cheeks burn.

“It means you must have liked it,” Cory reasoned.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Riz said.

“I won’t,” Cory replied. “Just admit that you liked it.”

“Fine. I liked it,” Riz said, staring at the floor. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Depends,” Cory answered, getting up off the floor. “What do you want to happen?”

“Go home and pretend it never happened,” Riz said as he turned on his heels.

“You’re no fun,” Cory whined, as he grabbed Riz’s arm to stop him from walking away.

“Well what did you have in mind?” Riz asked.

“Something like this,” Cory said as he pressed his lips to Riz’s once more.

“I think I like this a bit more,” Riz breathed into Cory’s mouth.

“I knew you would,” Cory said as he began to kiss Riz’s neck.

“Fucking hell,” Riz said breathlessly as Cory began to move further down Riz’s body, until his face was level with Riz’s trousers.

“You okay?” Cory asked.

“More than okay,” Riz said, still breathless. He put his hand underneath Cory’s chin and pulled him back up to kiss. Cory began to fiddle with Riz’s zip and Riz could feel his dick growing hard.

“Cory, stop,” Riz said, pulling away.

“What’s wrong?” Cory asked. “Don’t you want this?”

“Not yet,” Riz replied.

“Yet?” Cory asked. “This is never happening again. I’m not gay or owt. I’m only doing this for you.”

“I can’t. Not now,” Riz said.

“You’d better not change your mind,” Cory said. “No one turns me down and gets another chance.”

“I’m a virgin. Alright?” Riz said, shocked at his outburst. “I don’t want to do anything now.”

“Really mate?” Cory asked. “You’ve had no girls? At all?”

“I get shy around them,” Riz said, staring at the floor.

“I’ll teach you everything I know,” Cory said. “As long as you swear this thing stays between us.”

“Weren’t you paying attention?” Riz asked. “I don’t exactly want girls.”

“But if you pretend to and get with one, then you’ll cover your tracks and people won’t think you’re gay,” Cory replied.

“Why would people think I’m gay?” Riz asked.

“Everyone knows what you did,” Cory answered.

“Fuck,” Riz said. “What if my dad hears about this?”

“He won’t,” Cory assured. “I promise.”

“He’d better not,” Riz replied.

“I’ll see you around school then,” Cory said. “I’ll find us someone to go out with.”

“Fine,” Riz mumbled, unconvinced.

“This’ll work out fine,” Cory said. “You’ll get with a girl, the rumours’ll die down and you’ll be able to lie low for the next two years.”

“Great,” Riz said, rolling his eyes.

“Good talk, man,” Cory shouted after Riz, causing the boy to roll his eyes.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cory is bold  
> Riz is italic

**Meet me later tonight**

_wtf again?_

**Not like that**

**I’ve got us dates**

_My parents’ll never let me_

**Just tell them that I need help with biology**

_What time?_

**Ten minutes**

_Right okay_

_Who are the dates?_

**You know Missy Booth? Her sister Hayley**

_Oh right_

**And I’ve got Miss Keane’s daughter**

_Do you even know her name?_

**Don’t need to, she’s gagging for me ;)**

_You’re gross_

**Girls love it**

_Still gross_

“Mum, Dad I’m going out!” Riz shouted.

“Again?” his dad said, his head poking out of the kitchen. “You’ve only been in for half an hour.”

“A mate needs help with biology,” Riz replied.

“Who?” his dad asked.

“Cory, from the team,” Riz answered.

“Cory Wison?” Alya asked. “The same Cory you were fighting a day ago?”

“You were fighting?” their dad asked.

“No, we were just practising for rugby,” Riz said, glaring at Alya. “It was just banter.”

“It had better have been,” his dad said. “Because when you go into that school, you not only represent yourself, but you also represent this entire family.”

“I know,” Riz said exasperatedly. “But it’s fine.”

“Be home by ten,” his dad said.

“Can’t it be later?” Riz pleaded.

“No,” his dad replied. “It’s a school night.”

“What happens if I’m not back?” Riz asked.

“No phone for a week,” his dad answered.

“Fine,” Riz said and quickly ran out of the house.

 

~~~~~

 

“Alright Riz?” Cory said as the boy sat down next to him.

“Not really,” Riz replied. “It’s a bit weird.”

“Why?” Cory asked with a smile.

“You know why,” Riz hissed back in response.

“Do I?” Cory asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What’s in the bag anyway?” Riz asked.

“Cider, obviously,” Cory replied.

“I can’t drink that,” Riz said. “My dad’ll kill me.”

“Aw, I bet you’ve got a curfew as well, haven’t you?” Cory joked, causing Riz to fall silent. “You haven’t actually, have you?”

“It’s my dad,” Riz replied.

“What time is it?” Cory asked.

“Ten,” Riz said, staring at his shoes.

“How old are you? Twelve?” Cory said.

“Blame my dad,” Riz said through gritted teeth.

“Oh, look who it is,” Cory said quietly to Riz, nodding his head in the direction of the two approaching girls.

“Here we go,” Riz said to himself as Cory began to move towards them.

“Alright London?” Cory asked Chloe with a confidence Riz envied. “Looking good, nice jacket.”

“Nice… er… Your face looks nice,” Riz said to Hayley after some prompting from Cory.

“What are we doing then guys?” Chloe asked curiously.

“Well, I thought we could start with some cider down the rec,” Cory said with a smirk. “Then take it from there.”

“What goes on at the rec then?” Chloe asked, sounding slightly desperate to Riz.

“Oh, you know,” Cory said with a smirk. “What happens at the rec stays at the rec.”

He put his arm around Chloe and began to walk up the hill. Riz admired his confidence, but he just seemed a bit creepy if he was being totally honest. This Chloe girl must have been desperate. Riz went to put his arm around Hayley but she shook him off.

“No, don’t even think about it, because I’m not going,” she said as she walked off.

 Chloe ran after her and the pair began to fight as Riz and Cory just looked at each other helplessly. Eventually, both girls grew so angry at each other that they both just stormed off, leaving it being only Riz and Cory.

“So, what are we gonna do now?” Riz asked.

“Well, you can go home,” Cory said. “It’s your fault they left.”

“I can’t go now,” Riz said. “My dad’ll think I’ve lied to him. I’ve only been out twenty minutes.”

“I’ve got a load of cider to drink so if you aren’t going to help with that, you may as well leave,” Cory replied. “Whatever happens, your dad will kill you.”

“I’ll come with you then,” Riz said exasperatedly. “Where are we going?”

“The rec,” Cory answered. “Why should my plans change?”

 

~~~~~

 

Once they arrived at the rec, Cory led them around to the back, in a secluded alley, near to where the bins were kept.

“By the bins? Again?” Riz said with a laugh. “Anyone would think you were ashamed to be seen with me.”

“I am,” Cory said, throwing a can to Riz. “You really messed it up back there.”

“Me?” Riz asked. “It was you who annoyed her. Everyone knows what happens at the rec.”

“Yeah, but if it wasn’t for you, I would’ve got laid tonight,” Cory answered. “I could’ve got laid twice.”

“Stop,” Riz said, taking his first swig of cider. It burnt slightly as it went down, but other than that it was nice.

“Have you never drank before?” Cory asked as he watched Riz wince with his first few sips of cider.

“Dad doesn’t let us,” Riz replied.

“Your dad doesn’t let you do anything, does he?” Cory said.

“Of course he doesn’t,” Riz answered. “He wants to make sure that we look like the perfect family.”

“Are you not the perfect family?” Cory questioned.

“Of course not,” Riz replied, scrunching up his face in disbelief.

“Why not?” Cory asked, moving closer to where Riz was sitting.

“As if I’d tell you,” Riz said.

“Shame,” Cory muttered. “You ready for another can?”

The pair of boys then chatted and drank until Cory only had one can left.

“Do you want it?” Cory slurred slightly, the effects of the alcohol taking a toll on his speech.

“Nah, you have it,” Riz answered, hiccupping between each word.

“Thanks,” Cory smiled, downing the can in one.

“What time is it?” Riz asked.

“Five to ten,” Cory answered. “How come?”

“It’s my curfew,” Riz said.

“You’ll never get back in time,” Cory replied.

“I know,” Riz said.

“And you’ll never sober up in time,” Cory added.

“I know,” Riz reiterated.

“Do you have a plan?” Cory asked.

“Do I look like I have a plan?” Riz asked, looking stressed.

“Do you want my advice?” Cory slurred. “You’ll get in trouble if you stay out, but you’ll also get in trouble if you go back. It just depends if you’re having enough fun.”

“I’m not having fun anymore,” Riz said, head in his hands.

“I know how we can have fun,” Cory suggested, leaning over to Riz.

“Not again,” Riz protested.

“Why not?” Cory asked, pretending to be hurt.

“Because you’re not gay,” Riz replied, slowly climbing to his feet. “And I don’t want to be someone you can just use whenever you want someone.”

“But as long as we both know it doesn’t mean owt, where’s the harm?” Cory suggested.

“There isn’t one,” Riz muttered as he began to sit down next to Cory again. “But this can’t happen again.”

“It won’t,” Cory assured as he put his hand behind Riz’s head to pull him closer.

 Once their mouths collided, the kiss was sloppy and everything you’d expect from two very drunk teenagers. Their mouths didn’t fit together like they did before, but something about it still felt right to Riz. It was like he was discovering himself, at last. This was the time he had wanted, the time away from his father. Riz felt Cory’s hand move towards the zip on his jeans and he didn’t even mind anymore.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Cory asked as he tore his mouth away from Riz’s.

“Yeah,” Riz said, nodding his head weakly. “I want this.”

“Okay then,” Cory said as he stuck his hands down Riz’s pants. Just at the contact, Riz could feel himself getting hard.

“Cory,” Riz said. “What are you going to do?”

“I didn’t think of that,” Cory replied.

“Me neither,” Riz said, hitting his head against the wall.

“Well what do gay blokes do?” Cory asked.

“Anal,” Riz muttered.

“No fucking way man,” Cory said. “I’m not doing that.”

“I don’t want to either,” Riz retorted.

“Why don’t we just wank each other off then?” Cory suggested.

“Alright then,” Riz replied.

 Riz felt a spark go through him as Cory wrapped his hand around his dick. He’d wanked before, obviously, he was a teenage boy, but this was different. Just having Cory touch him had given him infinitely more pleasure than he could ever give himself. Riz arched his back and then put his head down to kiss Cory’s neck.

“Are you really going to leave me to do all the work?” Cory whispered in his ear.

“Maybe,” Riz whispered in Cory’s ear, before reaching down to undo Cory’s jeans.

“You’d better not,” Cory said into Riz’s ear, giving it a small bite and causing a shudder of pleasure to go down Riz’s spine.

 Riz fastened his hand around Cory’s dick and began to move him hand in unison with Cory’s. He was nervous as to whether or not Cory was enjoying it, but he got his confirmation sooner than he would’ve expected. Or wanted. Cory arched his back and thrust his hips forward, moaning Riz’s name. Riz felt his hand become sticky, and saw that Cory came. Already.

“Is this why you have every girl once then?” Riz asked, with Cory’s hand still around his dick.

“What are you talking about?” Cory asked.

“You come so soon,” Riz replied. “Do they never want to get with you again?”

“This has never happened before,” Cory explained.

“I must be good then,” Riz joked.

“Do you want me to finish you off or not?” Cory asked. “If you keep making fun of me, I’ll stop.”

“No!” Riz exclaimed, he was too close. He could feel it building inside of him, until eventually, it all spilled out. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” Cory replied.

“Do you have any tissues though?” Riz asked a few minutes later.

“Why would I have tissues?” Cory asked.

“I don’t know,” Riz snapped. “But I can’t go home like this, my dad’ll kill me.”

“He’ll kill you anyway,” Cory said. “Anyway, he might’ve gone to bed.”

“What time is it?” Riz asked.

“About eleven,” Cory replied.

“Fuck!” Riz shouted. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.”

“Calm down,” Cory said softly. “I’ll sort this.”

“How?” Riz asked impatiently.

“Just give me your phone and you’ll see,” Cory replied, holding out his hand. He dialled in a number and put the phone to his ear. “Hello, is that Mr Nawaz? I am so sorry I kept Riz so late, but I really needed his help. He’s been teaching me all about meiosis and mitosis. I mean, before tonight I didn’t even know there were two types of cell division. Anyway, I’m really sorry. I know it’s past his curfew, and he was so anxious to leave, but I begged him to stay. Please don’t be too harsh on him. Anyway, he’ll be leaving my house in about half an hour, I just want to make sure that I understand everything he’s said. Thank you so much Mr Nawaz, your son is a real credit to you and your family.”

“That was awesome,” Riz said, smiling slightly.

“I’m a very impressive person,” Cory replied with a smirk.

“But why did you say I’d be leaving in half an hour?” Riz asked.

“I think you know,” Cory replied as he grabbed onto Riz’s jacket to pull him closer.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cory is bold  
> Riz is italic

  Riz was bored. He was sat in biology and could hear virtually everyone around him discussing whether or not Ms Sharif was a lesbian. He really didn’t care. What difference did it make anyway? She was still a good teacher, so why should who she like matter? All of the lads around him were talking about it, aside from Cory. Did that mean anything? Or was Cory just being a decent human being? There was no real way to tell, but seeing as being a good person seemed to be beyond Cory’s abilities the majority of the time, he decided that he was obviously just overthinking matters.

 Riz smirked slightly to himself as two of the guys around him were sent to isolation. He barely even looked up to see who they were, he didn’t want to be implicated at all.

“And yeah, I’m gay,” Ms Sharif said as she walked out from behind her desk. “It’s not a big deal. And it’s none of your business.”

 “Fair play to ya miss,” Riz said with a small smile. This earned him a sharp kick from Cory which was accompanied by a glare. Riz didn’t really know what he’d done wrong, but what he’d said had clearly irritated Cory who seemed too almost storm out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang.

“What the hell was that for?” Cory hissed at Riz once Riz eventually left the room.

“What was what for?” Riz asked, still not sure what he’d done wrong.

“Why didn’t you just keep your mouth shut?” Cory replied.

“Why should I have to?” Riz asked.

“Because people already think you’re gay,” Cory said angrily as he dragged Riz down the corridor by his sleeve. “You don’t want to be drawing any more attention to yourself.”

“Oh sorry, I must have forgotten that being a decent person automatically made you gay,” Riz spat back in response, pulling himself out of Cory’s grasp.

“Well if you keep doing stuff like that, you can say goodbye to our friendship,” Cory replied as the pair of them reached an isolated area around the back of the school. “I’ve got too much to lose.”

“Oh, are we friends now?” Riz asked. “I just thought we had an arrangement.”

“You know what I meant,” Cory said, evidently exasperated.

“Do I?” Riz asked.

“Why are you being so touchy?” Cory exclaimed. “It’s not like we’re together or owt.”

“I just don’t want to have to go out of my way to be someone I’m not,” Riz replied coolly as he sorted out his blazer and began to walk off. He heard Cory kick a bin behind him before storming past. Riz was left alone with nothing but the slight ring from Cory’s kick.

 Riz didn’t know what to do now. He couldn’t go back to his mates, they’d realise something was wrong. He needed advice, but he had no one to go to. He didn’t want anyone knowing about him. Everyone at this school had such big mouths that the minute he told one person, everyone else would know within a few hours. He needed someone who had experience with what he was going through, someone who knew how important it was to keep quiet.

Ms Sharif.

 

Riz peered into the room and saw Ms Sharif sat in there by herself, evidently preparing for the next lesson. He took a deep breath before knocking and an even deeper one before walking in.

“Riz, this isn’t really the best time,” she said once he walked in. “If you need help with something can you just ask me in the lesson?”

“It’s not about biology though miss,” Riz said, wringing his hands out. “I er… need advice.”

“Is there no one else you could go to?” she asked. “Couldn’t you ask your form teacher?”

“No miss,” Riz replied. “It’s er… well, it’s about er… what you told us today.”

“That I’m gay?” she prompted.

“Yeah, that,” Riz answered. “Well, er… the thing is… I think I er… well I think I am too.”

“Okay Riz, why don’t you sit down?” Ms Sharif said as she gestured to a chair by her desk. “Is there anything you specifically need help with?”

“I like someone,” he said. “But I think they hate me.”

“Why do you think they hate you?” Ms Sharif asked.

“He’s so desperate to keep us a secret that he’s making me be someone I’m not,” Riz said. “I don’t mind not telling people, but it’s how he’s making me pretend to be another person that I don’t like.”

“Well everyone comes to terms with things at different rates,” Ms Sharif said. “You can’t expect him to immediately to okay with who he is, it can take lots of time, and the pair of you are both still so young.”

“But it’s not like that miss,” Riz protested. “Today was the first time I’ve ever said that I’m, you know. I don’t even know if I am. All I know is that I like him.”

“I don’t know what to tell you Riz,” Ms Sharif responded. “I think you just need to wait until you’re both ready to do anything.”

“Look miss, you won’t tell anyone about this, will ya?” Riz asked nervously.

“Of course not,” Ms Sharif replied with a small smile. “My lips are sealed.”

“Thanks miss,” Riz said, getting off the chair.

“And you can come to me for anything,” Ms Sharif added. “My door is always open.”

“Thanks miss,” Riz reiterated as he walked out of the room.

 Well she was no help at all, Riz thought to himself. She hadn’t actually given him any real advice on what to do about the Cory situation. But, she had made him feel better. He didn’t feel alone anymore, which was something special. He had someone to talk to, someone he could confide in without feeling worried about them telling anyone.

 

Meanwhile, Cory wasn’t quite so lucky. He was slumped against a wall, scrolling through his countless contacts, trying to find someone he could talk to. The truth was, it was none of them. None of them would understand how he felt, none of them knew the real him. None of them ever would’ve seen him like this. And none of them would.

“What the hell’s wrong with you?” Cory heard a voice say. He looked up from where he was sitting to see his younger brother Jordan staring back down at him.

“Nothing, leave me alone,” Cory snapped back.

“Not until you tell me,” Jordan replied stonily.

“I’ve pissed off someone who I actually might like,” Cory mumbled.

“Then apologise to her,” Jordan stated simply.

“As if I’d take relationship advice from my kid brother,” Cory replied.

“Don’t then,” Jordan said as he walked off.

 Did his brother actually have a point? Should he apologise to Riz? Or should he just forget all about it and move on. Cory spent the rest of the day deliberating this dilemma and once he got home, he finally found the answer.

**Kiss and make up? ;)**

Riz rolled his eyes as he read the message. What kind of cheesy idiot sent something like that?

_When and where_

**The rec. Now.**

_I’ll be there in ten_

 

“I thought this place was just for getting with people,” Riz said as he saw Cory’s shadow behind a bin. “Not for talking.”

“I’m sorry,” Cory said. “I shouldn’t have had a go at ya. I’m just scared of people finding out.”

“It’s fine,” Riz replied. “I’m scared too though. It’s not just you.”

“So, what have you told your dad this time?” Cory asked.

“That you need more biology help,” Riz answered.

“You should just tell him you’re my tutor,” Cory said.

“Why?” Riz asked. “I thought we were meant to be a one-time thing.”

“How well’s that worked out?” Cory responded. “Just accept it, it’s fate.”

“If we’re doing this again, we are finding somewhere else,” Riz stated.

“What’s wrong here?” Cory questioned.

“It’s cold, damp, and I’m pretty sure I’ve seen rats in those bins,” Riz replied.

“Well then, let’s give the rats one last show,” Cory said with a smirk, before pushing Riz up against the wall and pressing a forceful kiss onto Riz’s lips.

Riz pushed back into the kiss and Cory almost staggered backwards. Riz had never seemed that into it before, not that he was complaining.

“I like when you’re like this,” Cory whispered into Riz’s ear before giving it a small bite that sent waves of pleasure through Riz.

“I like you,” Riz replied with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's been so long since an update, I've been on holiday and hadn't been able to watch the show until today, so I hope you liked this chapter and there should be another one up in the next few days


	4. 4

“Cory, we can’t do this now,” Riz said, pushing the boy off him. “The rest of the team could walk in any minute.”

“Fuck the rest of the team,” Cory said, leaning in to kiss Riz once more.

“You were the one who was worried about other people finding out the other day,” Riz protested, leaning backwards.

“Fine,” Cory said, giving Riz a small shove. “Is this better?”

“It’s more realistic, if that's what you mean,” Riz replied, shoving Cory back.

Just then the rest of the team began to pour into the changing room and Riz was so glad that he pulled out of the kiss when he did. He couldn’t face people finding out yet.

“I want you out in two minutes lads,” Mr Simpson shouted into the changing room. “We’ve got a big match coming up.”

“We’ll never win anyway,” Riz heard his friend Zain mutter.

“I heard that,” Mr Simpson shouted in response. “You’ve got one and a half minutes.”

Eventually, it was just Cory and Riz left in the changing room, both of whom were tying the laces of their boots.

“Just like before,” Cory said with an eyebrow raised, breaking the silence between the two boys.

“So?” Riz asked as he turned to walk out the room.

“Don’t you want to have some fun?” Cory teased.

“We’ve got training,” Riz said before leaving the room.

“You’re no fun,” Cory answered as he ran after Riz.

 

 Training began horribly. No matter what drills the boys did, they just couldn’t seem to get any of them right. Almost everyone dropped the ball at least once, and Riz was having a particularly bad day. Nothing he seemed to do in training was going well for him, which was made worse by the presence of his dad, who just seemed to be disappointed and shaking his head at everything Riz did.

 

“Bring it in,” Mr Simpson shouted after what felt like years to Riz. “You’re doing okay lads, real team spirit.”

“Team spirit ain’t gonna beat St Mark’s!” Riz’s dad contradicted. “We need to win.”

 This angered Riz; did everything have to be about success with him? Why couldn’t his dad just accept that you can’t have it all? They were never going to beat St Mark’s, that was a given. Everyone else on the team was treating the match as a way of practising their skills, rather than him who was just desperate to show off how well his little charity project was going.

 Mr Simpson was just about to practise scrummaging with the lads, something they probably needed to work on, when Mr Bell interrupted them.

“Mr Simpson,” he shouted. “Just hang on a minute.”

“Oranges with me, and blacks with Mr Bell,” Riz heard his dad say. “Mr Simpson, referee please.”

Why had he done that? Riz was on the black team. Did his dad not want to be on the same team as him or something?

“Okay, er, let’s warm up then lads,” Mr Simpson said, interrupting Riz’s train of thought.

As the boys jogged around the pitch, Riz saw Cory come up next to him.

“Y’alright lad?” he asked. “I saw your face when your dad said the teams.”

“Fine,” Riz said stiffly. “You get used to not being good enough when your dad’s Sadiq Nawaz.”

“Just show him what’s what,” Cory said, patting Riz on the back and running off.

The only good thing about the match was that Riz and Cory were on the same team. Riz didn’t think he’d be able to handle throwing himself at Cory’s legs constantly, it might’ve tipped him over the edge.

 

 Part way through the match, Riz saw Cory miss a tackle on his dad and knew what he had to do immediately. He had to show his dad what he was made of, that he wasn’t just some pathetic loser that he made him feel like. So, once his dad ran close by, Riz ducked down and threw himself at his father, aiming his shoulder directly at his crotch. The rest of the team all crowded around Riz’s dad immediately, especially when they realised that their school’s sponsor wasn’t going to be getting up any time soon. Riz wasn’t exactly sure why, but seeing his dad in that much pain did give him a small hint of pleasure, something which grew even more when he saw Cory smirking at him.

“And that lads, is why I always stress the importance of a jock strap and a protective box,” Mr Bell appeared to joke.

“Mr Bell, can I have a word?” Mrs Carter asked, silencing most of the boys.

“Nice tackle Riz,” Mr Bell said, causing a grin to form on Riz’s face. “Your dad must’ve taught you well.”

“Cheers sir,” Riz said, as Cory ruffled his hair slightly.

“Yeah, good one son,” Riz heard his dad say from the floor.

 But, to be honest, at this point Riz wasn’t paying that much attention because Cory still had his arm around him. Cory. The guy who was so afraid of everyone finding out only a few days ago. What had changed?

“Lads, come on, hit the showers,” Mr Bell said, before looking at Riz and adding, “Riz, help your dad up.”

As the lads walked into the changing room, Jordan was showing them a video of the St Mark’s team preparing for the game.

“St. Mark’s, and that’s just a practice,” he said.

“They’re doing a haka,” Cory said despairingly.

“Oh, we’re totally gonna get mashed!”

“The way we play we are,” Riz muttered.

“The way you play,” Cory retorted coolly.

“Are you saying we can’t play bro?”

“Arite, chill.”

“We can mash up their school bus before it gets here,” Mo suggested.

“Oh yeah, nice one Mo,” Cory replied. “What are you gonna do? Run it off the road in your little BMX?”

“No, it’s an idea,” Zain added. “Gangster style.”

“No, it’s not an idea Zain,” Riz exclaimed. “My dad thinks we’re all a bunch of losers.”

“Yeah, everyone does,” Jordan said.

“So let’s prove them wrong,” Cory replied, climbing to stand on top of the bench. “Let’s show them we can lose with honour. We may not have wanted it boys, but, you know, we’re a team now. We are Ackley Bridge.”

“ACKLEY BRIDGE!” Zain shouted, causing the rest of the team to begin to chant.

“So, what are we gonna do bro?” Riz asked, turning his head to Cory.

“I’ll tell you later,” Cory replied. “Meet me after school.”

 

 

“You think we should what?” Riz asked once Cory told him outside the gates.

“Dance,” Cory answered, matter-of-factly.

“That is quite possibly the worst idea I’ve ever heard,” Riz said. "Anyway, the lads'll never do it."

“Why? It might just confuse the St Mark's lads,” Cory protested. "Besides, don't worry about getting the lads on board, I think you'll find I can be quite persuasive."

“We’ll get crushed,” Riz replied.

“It’ll show them we don’t care,” Cory reasoned. “Anyway, are you with me or not?”

“Fine,” Riz said. “But I don’t think it’ll work.”

“It will,” Cory said with a smirk.

“Can I go home now?” Riz asked.

“Do you have to?” Cory replied. “I don’t want to go home yet.”

“Come to mine then,” Riz suggested.

“What?” Cory exclaimed. “I can’t do that.”

“Why not?” Riz questioned. “My dad loves ya cuz you’re good at rugby and he’ll just think we’re mates.”

“What about Alya?” Cory said.

“She thinks we’re mates now,” Riz replied. “Just stop worrying, it’ll be fine.”

“Arite then,” Cory answered.

 

“You are loaded mate,” Cory breathed when he saw Riz’s house.

“My dad can afford to sponsor a school and you’ve only just worked out that he’s rich?” Riz joked. “Well done mate.”

“I just didn’t think,” Cory muttered.

“Dad, I’ve brought Cory round for tea, is that okay?” Riz shouted as soon as he opened the door.

“Of course, anything for the captain of the rugby team,” his dad replied.

 

“So Cory,” Riz’s dad said. “Do you think your team has what it takes to beat St Mark’s?”

“We’re aiming to shake stuff up and surprise them,” Cory said, earning a small laugh from Riz.

“Now that is what I like to hear,” Sadiq said, rubbing his hands together. “You know what Riz, you could do with being more like Cory; he’s not afraid to push the boat out and he’s very driven.”

“Yes dad,” Riz muttered stonily, staring at his food.

“This is lovely Mrs Nawaz,” Cory said, seeing how uncomfortable Riz had become.

“Thank you Cory,” she replied with a smile. “But please call me Farida.”

“Of course,” Cory answered, with the same smug smile he used when he was trying to charm girls. “Thank you both for such a lovely dinner, but me and Riz have work to do so can we go please?”

“Of course,” Sadiq answered to Riz’s shock.

 

“What the hell was that about?” Cory asked as soon as they got to Riz’s room.

“What was what about?” Riz queried.

“That dinner,” Cory answered. “Alya never spoke once, you got insulted and I barely noticed your mum being there.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Riz mumbled.

“You know you can talk to me,” Cory said, looking into Riz’s eyes.

“I am not talking about it,” Riz reiterated.

“But…” Cory began, before being cut off by Riz’s lips pressing to his.

“We’re not talking about it,” Riz said as he momentarily tore his lips away from Cory’s.

“What if someone comes in?” Cory hissed.

“Alya won’t, my mum would knock and my dad’d be too ashamed to say owt,” Riz answered. “It’s fine.”

“It’d better be,” Cory replied, pressing his mouth back to Riz’s.

 

 After a good while, the boys sat down at the foot of Riz’s bed, both shirtless, and decided to try and find a suitable dance for the team to do.

“How’s the work going?” Sadiq asked as he barged into Riz’s room, before stopping dead in his tracks. “This doesn’t look like biology to me.”

“I can explain,” Riz said.

“You’d better,” Sadiq replied. “Outside now.”

“It was for rugby,” Riz said, trying reason with his father.

“You cannot let your school work suffer like this Riz,” his dad responded.

“Fine,” Riz spat as he stormed back into his room.

“Cory, you’d better go,” Riz’s dad said before returning to downstairs.

“What was that about?” Cory asked once he’d left.

“My dad being a dick as usual,” Riz muttered. “Just go, don’t worry about it.”

“If you say so,” Cory said as he stumbled out of Riz’s room. “We’ll talk about this tomorrow, yeah?”

“No,” Riz half shouted.

“I meant the rugby stuff,” Cory corrected.

“Oh yeah sure,” Riz replied.

“Bye then,” Cory said, placing a small kiss on Riz’s lips before running down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite shit I'm sorry


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual...
> 
> Cory is bold  
> Riz is italic

 So, today was the day, the ‘big’ game. Riz was trying to stay calm, but with all the pressure his dad was piling on him, it was hard.

“I hope you know how important today is Riz,” his dad said just as Riz was about to get out of the car.

“Yes Dad,” Riz replied sullenly.

“You’ve got the weight of the whole school on your shoulders.”

“Just leave it now,” Riz responded angrily.

 

 

The day flew by for both Cory and Riz, neither of whom saw each other until they were changing for the match.

“Right lads,” Cory shouted to the team. “Let’s show these posh pricks what Ackley Bridge is all about.”

“Let’s go!” Zain shouted in response.

“Y’arite Riz?” Cory whispered to Riz as the pair ran out onto the pitch.

“Not really, but I’m fine,” Riz replied, trying to focus.

 The boys all lined up opposite the St Mark’s team, and shook the hand of whoever they’d brought with them. Once the formalities had ended, the St Mark’s boys began their strange attempt at doing a haka which caused Cory to wonder if they knew how stupid they looked.

“Stand firm lads,” Cory shouted too the rest of the team as the St Mark’s lads approached them and continued their haka, only inches away from the faces of the team.

“Are we really gonna do this?” Riz asked Cory once the St Mark’s lads began to retreat.

 Cory just nodded and then let out a long whistle, signalling to the girls on the side-line to begin drumming. Riz looked at his dad on the side-line and couldn’t help but smile at the dumbfounded expression he had on his face.

“5, 6, 7, 8,” Cory shouted and the team all began to move into their positions. They boys all began to dance and Cory could barely contain his laughter as he looked at the St Mark’s team. They looked so confused but also ridiculously confident. Well, they’d have to wipe the smile off those posh boys’ faces.

  After what felt like ages into the game, Cory’s brother Jordan was hit with a tackle around his head. The entire team ran to confront the opposing team, but were forced to separate before either team actually created any real damage. This was something Cory thought was a shame, especially seeing as he’d heard one of them call Riz ‘Taliban Tom’, which just made him want to smash the little prick’s face in.

 Before either of the teams realised, the match was over. St Mark’s had won, but only narrowly, so the Ackley Bridge team were treating it as a victory. In fact, Cory and Riz even felt compelled to pick up Mr Bell and put him on their shoulders so that the rest of the team could chant for him.

 

“You weren’t too bad today,” Cory told Riz once they were left alone in the changing room.

“High praise,” Riz joked. “You were very aggressive.”

“Well after what they did to Jordan and what one of them said to you, I had to be,” Cory replied.

“You almost scared me,” Riz responded sarcastically.

“Really?” Cory asked, an eyebrow raised. “Why don’t I channel that aggression now?”

“What?” Riz exclaimed. “Here?”

“Yep,” Cory confirmed. “Right here.”

 With that statement, Cory launched himself at Riz, tackling him to the floor. Just as he was about to climb over to press a kiss on Riz’s lips, Mr Bell walked into the changing rooms, causing Cory to spring backwards.

“What the bloody hell is going on here?” Mr Bell asked loudly.

“Rucking,” Cory replied confidently, before turning to Riz and whispering, “Give or take a letter.”

“And why would you be doing that now?” Mr Bell questioned.

“Good practice innit,” Cory answered. “It’s a great way to gain possession.”

“Just one more question,” Mr Bell said exasperatedly. “You do know that rucking is only in rugby union and we play rugby league, don’t you?”

“Oh,” Riz breathed.

“So, if one of you doesn’t tell me what’s actually going on, you’ll both be off the team,” Mr Bell said sternly.

“We were having a fight about me sister sir,” Riz muttered.

“Thank you,” Mr Bell said before turning to leave the changing rooms.

“You won’t tell me dad will ya?” Riz asked just as Mr Bell reached the door.

“If I had my way, I’d never speak to your dad ever, so no, I won’t,” Mr Bell answered, slamming the door behind him.

“How long have you been waiting to say that joke?” Riz asked dryly.

“Ages,” Cory replied. “But what was all that stuff with yer dad about?”

“You saw when you came over,” Riz responded.

“Nah but why does Mr Bell hate him?” Cory asked.

“He was fucking Miss Carter, maybe it’s that,” Riz said.

“I knew it,” Cory exclaimed. “I knew there was something going on between them when I saw them in isolation.”

“Wait a minute, you thought my dad was having an affair and you didn’t tell me?” Riz asked. “Prick.”

“You knew anyway,” Cory said as he scrambled up to his feet.

“Not the point,” Riz replied as he walked out of the changing room.

 

 

“You were outstanding today son,” Riz’s dad told him once he got home. “Could’ve been me thirty years ago the way you carved up that line. I don’t think Mr Bell knows how talented you are. Chip off the old block, huh? It’s hard to face it is. You are your father’s son, eh?”

 Evidently, Riz’s dad didn’t notice how uncomfortable all of this made him. He couldn’t stand being compared to someone who made him feel so small and weak, never mind what he’d done to their mother without her even knowing. He had to go to their pool to try to calm himself down and stop himself from getting angry. He’d been there for what felt like an hour when he noticed Alya sat on the edge, looking concerned.

“What was that chip off the old block thing about?” she asked.

“Believe me, you don’t wanna know,” Riz replied.

“Typical Pakistani men, sticking together, you’re just him,” Alya answered.

“I am not like him!” Riz shouted, to Alya’s shock. “You really wanna know what he’s like?

“What are you talking about?” Alya asked, looking worried.

“Ask him about Mrs Carter,” Riz replied bluntly.

“What?” Alya asked again, still not getting it.

“He’s sleeping with her,” Riz explained and he saw Alya’s eyes widen. “Arite?”

 Riz dived back into the pool and instantly knew he’d made a mistake. Alya was the person in their family who admired their dad the most, always saying she wanted to be like him, always trying to gain his approval. Just how many time could he fuck up in one day?

 

 

 Cory had no idea why he’d been invited to Chloe whatshernames party. They weren’t friends and the only time they’d ever had a vague conversation was when he was trying to get her to go down the rec with him but she stormed off because she had a fight with her mate. The only thing he was even vaguely looking forward to was the free booze she’d promised him.

“We’re off into town,” Chloe announced, sounding pissed even though she’d only been drinking for about twenty minutes.

 God, Cory thought to himself, he could kiss those free drinks goodbye now, he’d never get any in town.

 Once they got to town, Chloe insisted on dragging them into this club which wasn’t necessarily bad, but was just a bit naff. The only thing Cory liked about it were the free drinks. He was gonna get absolutely shedded tonight.

After a few hours, Cory noticed a passed out Chloe lying on Jordan, covered in her own puke. There was no way he was going to stay for the aftermath of this so he snuck out the club and texted the only person he could think of.

 

**I’m stuck in town**

_Then why are you texting me_

**I don’t have anyone else to text**

_Can’t you just get a taxi_

**Got no money**

_What do you want me to do_

**I get horny when I’m drunk**

_So_

**I’m drunk**

_Stop_

**:(**

_Where in town_

**:)**

**By the bus stop**

 

“What did you tell your dad this time?” Cory asked, drunk but not sloppy.

“I just left,” Riz replied. “Anyway, I’m here now what d’ya want.”

“There’s a dark alley over there,” Cory pointed out.

“This doesn’t mean I like you,” Riz clarified, just as Cory pinned him against the wall.

“That’s fine by me,” Cory breathed into Riz’s mouth, grabbing Riz’s hair and yanking it towards him.

“Fuck you,” Riz replied, grabbing Cory’s hair in response.

“I like this,” Cory said as Riz started to kiss down his neck, leaving a trail of lovebites.

“You might not tomorrow,” Riz joked.

 

“I didn’t think you’d come,” Cory said once he and Riz had calmed down.

“I didn’t think I would either,” Riz confessed. “I was so annoyed at ya.”

“Just shows how much you like me though,” Cory said with a wink.

“Yeah,” Riz replied sarcastically.

“Best booty call I’ve ever had,” Cory teased.

“Fuck off,” Riz retorted, whacking Cory. “Anyway, we didn’t even have sex so it doesn’t count.”

“I can change that if you like,” Cory responded with a wink.

“Not right now you knob,” Riz replied.

“Dickhead,” Cory shot back.

“Let’s get you home then ya prick,” Riz laughed, messing up Cory’s hair, much to the other boy’s disdain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that these chapters are so bad ahhhh


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cory is bold  
> Riz is italic

“I’m still pissed off at ya, you know,” Riz said to Cory after he tried to corner him the next day.

“Aren’t you over that yet?” Cory replied. “It’s not like we’re a couple or owt, we don’t need to like each other.”

“As you keep saying,” Riz muttered.

“So have you forgiven me yet?” Cory asked, fluttering his eyelashes slightly.

“If I say yes will you piss off?” Riz retorted.

“If that’s what you want,” Cory answered.

“Since when did you care what I want?” Riz snapped back.

“Look, have you forgiven me or not?” Cory asked.

“Yeah so leave me alone,” Riz replied as he marched off down the corridor to join his friends.

 

A little while later, Riz walked into the changing room to get ready for the school’s open day and was surprised to see Cory sat in there, also in his kit.

“What are you doing here?” Riz exclaimed.

“You didn’t forget that we were doing this together did ya?” Cory teased.

“I’ve just tried to forget everything to do with you,” Riz answered.

“Well ya won’t want to forget this,” Cory said as he grabbed Riz’s hand and pulled him closer, before beginning to plant kisses all down his neck.

“Get off me,” Riz protested, pushing Cory away. “I can’t have any hickeys.”

“But does it mean you aren’t mad at me anymore?” Cory asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes,” Riz conceded. “Yes it does.”

 

 The pair were walking down into the hall behind Mrs Carter who was going on about something to do with the presentation, but neither of the boys were really listening. Instead, they were joking around with each other.

“Do you see that?” Cory said as Mrs Carter awkwardly walked over to Mr Bell. “They’ve split up but they’re still gonna keep it up for the sake of the kids.”

“I don’t know why you lot are so interested in your teachers’ private lives,” Riz’s dad interrupted. “Haven’t you got more important things to do?”

 This intervention earned a laugh from Cory who left a pat on Riz’s arm as he departed.

“He’s got no shame,” Riz said angrily. “Mrs Carter and Mr Bell’s bust up, like that’s nowt to do with him.”

 Riz then went over to join Cory so that he wouldn’t get overly annoyed.

 

 Cory was bored just wandering around the hall. He decided that he’d go and see how Jordan was doing in art, make sure he wasn’t causing any trouble. The last thing he needed was Jordan screwing things up today, especially after what happened last night. One more wrong move and Jordan could’ve been dead meat.  However, once he reached the art section, all he could hear was Jordan mouthing off about Mr Bell and Mrs Carter. Why did he always have to screw stuff up?

“What are you doing man?” Cory said, visibly annoyed as he strode over to Jordan. He grabbed him and pulled him away from Mr Bell who looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. “Come on.”

Jordan shrugged him off once the boys reached the corridor.

“Are you mad?” Cory asked. “Squaring up to a teacher like that after all the trouble you’ve been in here. You know what Dad’d do.”

“Yeah he’d pick your side,” Jordan retorted as he walked off.

“What side?” Cory asked, confused. “What were that with you and Candice in the canteen? Was she mouthing on about your kid? What did she want? Money? Because she’s gotta prove it’s yours before she gets anything from ya. Don’t let her be taking advantage of you.”

“She just said that she’s only been with me, that’s all,” Jordan replied.

“Well she’s a liar,” Cory muttered.

“How would you know?” Jordan asked, growing angry.

“Because she’s a liar Jordan, don’t be stupid,” Cory reiterated.

“Did you sleep with her?” Jordan asked, the bluntness of the question surprising Cory.

“With Candice? Give me some respect Jordan,” Cory sneered. “Why? What did she say?”

“She said you’re Jamie’s dad,” Jordan replied quietly.

 Cory was silent for a second as he attempted to take it all in. He couldn’t be, could he? Surely it had to be someone else.

“Come on, let’s go home,” he said, trying to guide Jordan away.

“Well ya didn’t did ya?” Jordan asked in disbelief. “Did ya?”

“Just come on,” Cory pleaded.

“You knew I liked her,” Jordan said, his voice wobbling.

“I said you shouldn’t trust her,” Cory replied. “Okay?”

“I didn’t know you’d been with her,” Jordan shouted after Cory who could no longer hear him as he had walked off.

 

Riz was sat in the hall waiting for Alya to do her speech. He knew exactly what she was going to say, it’d be some lies about how well the school has integrated and it would all have been rewritten by their dad. But somehow, he still felt proud of her. Proud of how she was managing to keep it together knowing about what their dad, her idol, had done.

 He wasn’t really paying much attention to Alya’s speech, but was nodding along in order to try and give her some form of encouragement and support. He didn’t properly start to listen until he saw the concern on his dad’s face and knew that Alya had gone off script.

“My dad’s screwing the headmistress and that’s the only bit of integration going on here,” Alya said with tears in her eyes as she walked off stage.

 Riz shut his eyes in exasperation. She wasn’t meant to say anything, it was meant to be a secret. She was meant to be slightly annoyed at him, not attempt to ruin the school. He knew he’d have to run after her to comfort her though, who knew what else she might do?

 

“Alya, are you alright?” he asked once he found her sat in an empty classroom.

“I thought I could hold it together,” she cried. “But he just kept saying stuff and I kept getting more annoyed and upset and it just all spilled out and now I’ve ruined everything, haven’t I?”

“Not everything,” Riz replied. “We’re still able to go home now.”

“Is dad mad at me?” Alya asked.

“I don’t know,” Riz answered. “Why do you care?”

“He’s still our dad Riz, no matter what he’s done,” Alya said.

“Well I wish he wasn’t,” Riz muttered.

“I think I’ll just go home now,” Alya said, wiping away her tears. “Are you coming?”

“Nah, I think I’ve got something I need to do first,” Riz replied. “I’ll see ya later.”

 

_My life’s gone to shit. Can we talk?_

**Mine too. Where?**

_I need to get out of my house_

**Come to mine. It’s empty**

_I’ll be there in twenty_

“What’s happened?” Cory asked Riz as soon as he opened the door.

“You first,” Riz replied as he stepped inside.

“Nah I asked you first,” Cory said as he dragged Riz up to his room.

“Alya’s told the whole school about the affair and now I’ too scared to go home,” Riz blurted out suddenly.

“You alright mate?” Cory asked, putting an arm around Riz.

“I guess,” Riz answered. “Like I’m fine with her outing Dad for what he is, but it’s embarrassing for all of us. And that’s not to mention what it will have done to Mum.”

“You should be with her right now,” Cory said, running his fingers through Riz’s hair.

“I can’t be there, not now,” Riz replied. “I needed to talk to someone first.”

“I’m here,” Cory whispered.

“So what’s wrong with you?” Riz asked.

“Do you remember when Jordan brought his baby to school?” Cory asked, causing Riz to nod his head. “Well it turns out that it’s not his. It’s mine.”

“What?” Riz exclaimed. “You’ve got a kid?”

“I should’ve known you’d react like this,” Cory muttered. “Please don’t freak out any more than you just did.”

“But you’re a dad,” Riz said, still unable to process what he’d just been told.

“I know, I’ve fucked up big time and I’ve screwed over my little brother and I’m just an awful person. I get it,” Cory snapped.

“Look, you’ve made a mistake, and it’s a big one,” Riz said. “But you can make it right. Apologise to Jordan, go and see your kid and actually try to be a dad. A good one.”

“So you don’t hate me?” Cory asked.

“No more than I already did,” Riz replied as he went back downstairs.

 

Cory had never felt so scared standing at a door before. When Candice opened it carrying Jamie, he felt his heart beat faster than it ever had before. This was his son. His. Son. He couldn’t even speak, all of the things he wanted to say had just got caught in his throat. He reached his arms out to hold Jamie, it was the only think he could think to do. As Candice placed Jamie into his arms, Cory began to softly whisper to the baby, bringing him in to hold him tighter. He felt slightly awkward, but also happy. This felt right, this really was his son.

 

Riz unlocked his door and slammed it behind him, hoping that he’d be able to run upstairs before his dad got to him.

“Ah good, son, now you’re here we can talk as a family,” his dad said.

“No, we can’t,” Riz replied. “I’m here for mum, not you.”

“Well then talk with me for her benefit,” his dad answered.

“For her benefit? As if you care about her,” Riz retorted.

“Less of the attitude,” his dad shouted.

“Less of the lying,” Riz shouted in response as he charged up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been so long! I've been really busy and I've not been able to think of anything to write. But I'm gonna continue this and just make my own plot because writing is quite therapeutic for me so I'll just see where this goes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this ;)


End file.
